We are working on the mechanism of activation of the glucocorticoid receptor for translocation to the nucleus or binding to DNA cellulose. The relationship of cyclic AMP to the hormone receptor will be continued. The biological effects of homogeneous corticosteroid (anion) binder III will be studied. We intend to learn whether corticosteroid Binder IB is related to glutathione S-transferase.